The idea of spraying a paint roller with a stream of water to clean it is not new. One such device illustrative of this technique is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,060. In this patent, a paint roller is pivotally mounted within an enclosure, and in-line jets of water from a pressurized manifold are directed against the paint roller. The applicants have found, however, that unless the paint residue in the roller to be cleaned is still in a quite liquid state, this type of device is often not effective in cleaning a paint roller.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved paint roller cleaner which is effective in cleaning paint rollers with fairly viscus particles of residue, a state which is often encountered by virtue of typical delays in effecting cleaning.